Insignificante
by ClaudiaDaro
Summary: Serena se sentía insignificante. Gladion se veía insignificante. (Game! Universe ShipCrack)


—¡No te entiendo!

Serena sabía que Kalm era digno de su nombre. Siempre se controlaba, vaya que sí, por más veces que debió explotar con ella.

Pero esta vez no se aguantó. Es que no lo pudo evitar, tendía a perder la cabeza en situaciones que le parecieran desesperantes. Y ésta, por mucho, pero por muuuuuuucho, estaba siendo una situación muy estresante.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Gladion es mi amigo, por eso quiero verlo.

Cuando Kalm conoció a Serena, no sólo le llamó la atención lo femenina que se miraba, sino su manera de arrasar sin piedad a su oponente cuando entraba en el campo de batalla. Sumado con su personalidad amable y tranquila, esa combinación fue mortal y cayó más enamorado de lo que se esperaba.

Lo malo, lo fulminante, lo extraño, enfermizo, raro, desesperante, agobiante, aniquilante, vino después.

Vino en el cuerpo de un puberto de doce años.

—¡Tiene solo trece años!

—¡Va a cumplir catorce pronto!

En fin, vino un día y le pidió una batalla a la campeona. Y tenía que ser así, fue la batalla más emocionante y excitante de ver, y Kalm no dudaba que estar ahí era el doble de emocionante. La batalla duró bastante, y terminó en un empate.

 _ **"¡Ambos no pueden continuar. Es un empate!"**_

—¡La mejor batalla de este mes! -Serena sentía la emoción recorriendo su cuerpo.

—Eres más fuerte de lo pensé. Necesitamos el desempate. -Gladion no iba a negar lo mismo.

—¡Cuando quieras!

Y desde ese momento, ambos empezaron a verse casi seguido, porque siempre terminaban en empate.

Eso no fue lo malo, claro que no. Hasta le parecia adorable la relacion de ambos. Pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, su paciencia comenzó a colapsar. Lo malo comenzó con el cambio de comportamiento de Serena. Ella empezó a ser muy suave y dulce; Gladion, naturalmente, empezó a regañarla, hasta una vez le confesó al aire que podría hacer una lista de razones por las cuales ya _no_ le gustaba estar cerca de ella: La primera, porque era desagradablemente cariñosa con él. La segunda, porque ahora tenía "amigos" que solo lo buscaban cuando querían ver a la campeona.

Además, Serena dejó de practicar como siempre, como para perder a propósito. En su lugar, ahora lo invitaba a salir con la excusa de "quiero mostrarte los mejores lugares de Kalos". Eso le dio a Gladion más razones para su lista, pero un día se sorprendió al ver que las amistades interesadas fueron disminuyendo mientras más salia con ella. Su pregunta fue respondida un día al verse en una ventana cómo fruncía inconscientemente el ceño hacia todo aquél que se dignara a fastidiar a Serena. Natural,si estaba con ella, debía cuidarla, porque Gladion descubrió que sin sus pokemon, Serena era un poco inútil para defenderse.

Y nuevas razones para su lista se juntaron cuando Serena comenzó a hacer comentarios acerca de esa actitud cuidadora.

— Qué lindo eres, cuidando de mí.

— Estas anciana y no puedes cuidarte sola. Arceus.

Demoraría casi un año en admitirlo, pero le estaba empezando a gustar que la gente huyera de él y entendiera que no podía molestar a Serena.

— ¿Me estás diciendo indefensa?—le dio un golpecito en el hombro a modo de juego.

— Sí.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.

— Quizá —objetó Gladion — la campeona debe ser un ejemplo de fortaleza. Tú no lo eres completamente.

—Lo sé...

Serena empezó a sentirse melancólica. Gladion pensó que debió cerrar la boca.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo?

Él asintió, indicándole que continuara.

— Poco después de volverme entrenadora, muchos no me consideraban porque me veían débil. Kalm siempre estuvo a mi lado, él me animaba a nunca dejar de entrenar. Entonces me volví campeona y la gente comenzó a admirarme, y se sentía muy bien. Aunque la mitad de mis nuevos amigos sean falsos. A veces me da miedo cuando me envían a misiones. Recuerdo que lloré mucho cuando derroté a Lysandre. Manejar el miedo es difícil, pero no imposible.

—¿Y por qué sigues queriendo ser campeona si te da miedo?

—Porque quiero ser aún más fuerte. Ya no quiero sólo protegerme a mi, sino a todos. Y acabas de ver a que aún me fastidian. Tener un titulo y aún así...me hace sentir insignificante.

Gladion había cerrado los puños con violencia. Después de aquellas confesiones, empezó a sentir que su lista iba disminuyendo, Estaba empezando a admirar a esa idiota.

—¡Pero no he dejado que te molesten mientras estabas conmigo!-gritó.

—¡Tranquilo! Tranquilo, sabes que estoy feliz de que me cuides. Y creo que nos parecemos un poco, ¿verdad?

Serena trató de que su enojo se disipara y le dedicó una risa tan adorable como encantadora. Gladion dudaba si su lista aumentaba o disminuía.

—Ven, vamos a regresar.

Pero Serena se dejó llevar y lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando casi todo su peso en él. Lo abrazó como si fuera un peluche. Gladion aumentó un punto más a su lista. Pero sólo uno.

Y a partir de ese paseo que tú conoces y Kalm no, Gladion empezó a tolerar el trato de Serena, Y cuando Kalm lo miraba con cara de _"no te acostumbres"_ cuando estaba con ella, él ya no le devolvía el gesto de " _déjame tranquilo",_ sino el de _"ya quisieras_ ".

A partir de ahí supo que la cosa estaba muy sospechosa.

Y durante los siguientes meses, Serena se dedicaba a hablar de ese niño, "esa cosita pequeña y adorable" que era demasiado fuerte para su edad.

—Primero me parecía un poco débil, cuando me di cuenta había derrotado a mi primer pokemon. Es increíble, en unos años será invencible.

—¿Podemos hablar de algo que no sea Gladion?

—¡Calma! -sonrió divertida- Es que me sorprende.

—¡Trece, tiene trece, tiene trece! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede gustarte!

—¿¡Qué!? -Se alteró- ¡No me gusta! ¡Y va cumplir catorce!

Lo que no sabía, es que Serena se pasaba casi seguido reprendiéndose mentalmente por el cariño especial que le tenía a ese niño de trece (¡Va a cumplir catorce!) Y luego se calmaba porque la diferencia de edad era muy insignificante y querer a alguien no era nada malo.

—Su forma de ser es tan extraña, pero me gusta.

—Pero es muy pequeño.

—No me importa mucho la altura, soy alta por mi edad.

—Me refería a eso, la edad.

—¿Qué? Ah, eso es insignificante.

—¿Insignificante?-la miró mal- Es muy pequeño, tiene trece. Soy más alto que ustedes dos.

Por mucho, Kalm era casi medio torso más alto que Gladion. Y no sólo eso, tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente atleta de dieciséis. Y no sólo eso, no sólo eso, era atractivo. ¡Y no solo eso, no solo eso! las chicas siempre lo estaban mirando.

 _—¿¡Y por qué mier...coles Serena no se fijó en mí!?_

—Eso no cambia mi cariño por él.

— _Como lo vea, lo voy a jalar de su cabellito hasta el cielo..._

Y mejor iba practicando, porque esa tarde iban a asistir a una fiesta donde iban a "coincidir" con Gladion. Era extraño por dos cosas: Primero, Serena no quería ir, pero esa tarde lo llamó a último minuto diciendo que de repente le dieron las ganas. Segundo, Gladion hablaba muy poco, sonreía todavía menos y reía apenas. ¿Cómo con esa combinación iba a ir a una fiesta donde estarían casi todos los entrenadores? Iba a tener que hablar, conversar, reír.

Iba.

Iba...

—¡Ya sé por qué quieres ir! ¡Me trajiste para verlo! ¿verdad?

—¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡No es verdad!

Serena era demasiado transparente, se sonrojó totalmente y la voz comenzó a temblarle.

—Te conozco, cuando tartamudeas y desvías la mirada es porque ocultas algo.

Ella empezó a juntar sus dedos con nerviosismo. —S-Sólo lo...voy a saludar, eh, es un buen rival. Y amigo.

—Detesto cuando no eres sincera. Y es muy pequeño.

—Emm...est...entonces te parece que yo soy media así como que soy muy como que un poquito...¿mayor?

—No me hagas responder.

Por lo que él sabía, tenia que haber pasado una de dos: o estaba mal de la vista y estaba viendo todo deformado, o algún nuevo villano le habia lavado el cerebro y le gustaban los menores en contra de su voluntad. Sí, no eran opciones lógicas, pero en esos momentos Kalm no estaba con ganas de pensar con lógica, además, muy en el fondo era un poquito dramático.

—Bien, llegamos.

Así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer: evitar que Serena tenga cualquier tipo de contacto con ese niño.

—¡Disculpa! ¡Eres Kalm! ¡Al fin te conozco! ¡Te estábamos esperando!

—¡Ven, ven!

Pero la idea no le duró, varias féminas se lo llevaron y Serena quedó sola, con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rostro y las manos juntas mientras inspeccionaba el lugar.

—¡Buenas tardes, Serena! ¿Cómo estás? Qué bueno que viniste. Ven, queremos hablar contigo.

Igual Serena estuvo sola solo cinco segundos. Tomó un vaso de lo que estaban sirviendo, se dejó atosigar por todas las personas y el asunto de Gladion quedó olvidado unos momentos.

En cuanto a Gladion, como es lógico, estaba un poco incómodo en ese lugar. Había entablado conversación con algunas personas muy amigables (y entrenadores fuertes) y todo normal y agradable, hasta le gustaba, pero cuando sólo se le acercaban para presumir o mirarlo por sobre el hombro por ser un poco menor o ser un desconocido, se alejaba. Ahora, para su confusión, Serena había llegado y estaba de lo más feliz mientras la atosigaban varias personas (aunque más muchachos). Claro que su primera reaccion fue enojarse (sin saber por qué), así que, como no podía ser de otra manera, su cara se volvió seria y poca gente se le acercaba. Se entretuvo mirando a sus pokemon jugar con todos los demás, mientras desviaba su mirada a la campeona con disimulo.

—Umbreon, ¿te gusta este lugar? ¿quieres quedarte un poco más?

Como el pokemon le respondió que sí y luego se fue, Gladion se sintió un poquito mejor por verlo feliz.

Claro que no reparó en el hecho de que seguir viendo a Serena y sentirse incómodo en ese lugar no le hacía ningún bien a su ánimo. Intentó respirar hondo, varias veces, a ver si se calmaba, como había aprendido al tomar el lugar en su fundación para aprender a manejar su estrés con algo más efectivo que los gruñidos o golpes. Claro que eso nadie lo sabía, nadie lo conocía en Kalos.

 _— ¿Por qué Serena deja que la fastidien tanto? A veces es un poco tonta._

Deberías saber que a Gladion no le funcionaba eso de respirar. Se aburría y prefería dedicar su tiempo a entrenar. Eso le permitía de verdad soltar todo el estrés que llevaba dentro. Pero no pienses que solo hacía eso cuando se estresaba, no, también incluía irse de casa y dejar a tu hermana. Pero ahora ahi, devuelta a su realidad. Era perfectamente consciente de que Serena lo observaba, pero que no se acercaría a él. Se había vuelto un hábito masoquista sentirse entre ignorado y luego atendido, y lo sabía, así que decidió comer un poco.

Y lo hubiera hecho, pero apareció otro factor que iba a terminar dañando su salud mental.

—¡Gladion, qué coincidencia!

—Kalm.

Kalm, el chico que por razones desconocida había empezado a odiar. Siempre se la pasaba alrededor de Serena y no lo miraba bien. Gladion no se confío, siguió como si nada en la mesa mientras su "rival" le hablaba.

—¿La estás pasando bien?

—Claro, he conocido entrenadores muy interesantes.

—Bien por ti.

—Si.

—Sí...

—Ajá.

No hallaba forma de hacer acelerar el tiempo para que se vaya, mantener la suave y forzada sonrisa le parecía un esfuerzo sobre humano. Por su parte, Kalm se moría de ganas de saber si Gladion esperaba la oportunidad de acercarse a Serena o ser un niño bueno y quedarse ahí con él. Pensó unos segundos la manera más disimulada de preguntar, total, nada perdía.

—¿Quieres ver a Serena? Qué mal, está con mucha gente a su alrededor y no te podrá ver porque eres más bajito que el resto.

Podría haberle preguntado amablemente. Quizá podrían haber hablado tranquilamente porque Gladion era un chico educado y de buena familia. En definitiva, podría haber preguntado como el muchacho amable que siempre era, pero en su lugar se le escapó una burla que Gladion no aguantó.

—Urgidos...

—¿A tu edad sabes lo que es estar urgido?

Que quede claro que Gladion sólo escuchó esa frase por ahí. La idea la tenía, pero le faltaba mucho para saber su verdadero significado. Es que tenía trece, bueno, casi catorce, y no estaba muy relacionado con temas así.

—Mmp...se ven ridículos.

— Es verdad, todos son idiotas. Y que Serena les esté aceptando esos besos también habla mal de ella.

¡BOOM! Gladion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y giró la cabeza en dirección a la nombrada. Entró en confusión profunda al sólo verla conversando, y luego entendió todo cuando escuchó la risa de Kalm que indicaba de todo menos simpatía.

—¡No pensé que ibas a caer tan fácil! Es la broma más vieja del mundo.

—¿No tienes amigos por aquí? -respondió con aspereza.

—Sí, pero te vi solito y me diste un poco de pena.

Kalm decidió ahora sí calmarse y aprovechar la cólera ahogada de su mini rival para retarlo.

—Hey, después de las palabras del organizador van a comenzar las batallas. Te espero en el campo. Vas a demostrarme lo que Serena con tanto cariño, tanto cariño, TAAAAANTO CARIÑO, te ha enseñado.

—Bien, tenía muchas ganas de ganar hoy.

— Hazlo, a ver si recuperas la dignidad que te acabo de quitar.

Muy normal todo, claro que sí. Después de haberle soltado tremenda ofensa tuvo que intentar otra vez respirar hondo, varias veces, a ver si se calmaba. Se sintió ofuscado, hacía calor, odiaba a Kalm, sus pokemon no tenían intensión de irse y Serena lo estaba viendo.

¿Serena lo estaba viendo?

— _Lo que me faltaba_.

La chica incluso empezó a caminar a su dirección. Gladion apretó los labios, ya no se encontraba de humor para nada ni nadie, y para su mayor frustración, empezaba a sentirse nervioso. Intentó mostrarse indiferente. Nada, seguía caminando hacia él. Intentó fingir que se iba. Menos. Siguió comiendo. Tampoco. Intentó sacar su móvil y fingir conversar. Nada. Pensó que inevitablemente se encontrarían, pensó en las muchas posibilidades de irse. Maldijo por lo bajo la hora en la que vino, a Kalm, a Serena, a la vida, al mundo en general.

Y pensó que ya tenía que ir saludando, de no ser porque alguien (despues se enteró que fue Kalm) levantó una vaso de vidrio al aire.

—¡A ver, a ver! ¡Gracias por venir! ¡Quiero aprovechar la asistencia de la campeona para que nos acompañe en el brindis!

Serena se molestó un poco, pero se mostraba siempre sonriente y amable.

— _Muy buena hipócrita_ \- pensó Gladion.

Ella cnstantemente hacía gala de su elegancia y delicadeza, a lo cual Gladion procuraba mostrarse siempre tranquilo para no evidenciarse, sobre todo porque varios ojos la miraban, lo miraban. Terminó el brindis y Serena reanudó su andanza. Quería saludarlo antes de comenzar las batallas.

—¡Gladion!

Y la impaciencia por irse de allí se disparó. Una ligera falta de aire le hizo toser al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por ella. Serena estaba detrás de él. Lentamente giró hasta verla, linda y sonriente.

—Buenas tardes, Serena -sonrió con amabilidad y postergando la tos para después.

—No sabía que ibas a venir. ¿Conociste entrenadores nuevos?

—Muchos, pero no creo que te superen.

Gladion era muy agradable cuando estaba con Serena. Mantenía la seriedad y su reserva, pero se podía sentir su buen trato. Pero eso sólo lo sabia ella.

—Eso lo veremos hoy-simpatizó- ¿tienes ya un contrincante?

—Kalm me parece un buen oponente. Nunca tuvimos una batalla.

—¿Con Kalm? Eso quiero verlo. ¿Me acompañas a la mesa? No he probado esos aperitivos.

Claro que Gladion estaba seguro que Kalm los estaba mirando, por eso la acompañó, no sin antes mirarlo con malicia y guiñarle el ojo visible con burla. Kalm tragó lo que tenía en la boca y no les despegó la vista con la mirada matadora.

—¿Has probado estos? Saben muy bien, es agridulce.

Pese a su actitud reservada y silenciosa, Serena simplemente disfrutaba la compañía del muchacho. Era tan... lindo y misterioso. Tenía esa necesidad de sacarle unas sonrisas cada vez que se miraban, aunque terminaba perdiendo. Era una seriedad que le provocaba ternura, y era una reserva que le provocaba hablarle. En conclusión: era un peluche.

Y Kalm seguía de fisgón, con una mirada insistente al verla tan entusiasmada con su "amigo" y el hecho de que se estaban sonriendo y conversando se prestaba a malas interpretaciones.

Cabe aclarar que mientras él miraba eso, los demás miraban solo a Serena siendo amable con el muchacho de Alola. Nada extraño ni ilegal. Que todo aquí hay que decirlo.

Y se enojó más al ver a Serena comenzar a sonreír más de lo normal, pero se le hizo enfermo el hecho de que Gladion prácticamente sólo se dedicaba a "dejarse querer".

 _—No tiene ni un pelo de tonto el mocoso. Calladito y cooperando._ \- pensó.

—¿Hasta qué hora te vas a quedar?

—No lo sé.-respondió sin despegar la vista del suelo. Serena, comprendiendo que todo el asunto le era un poco incómodo, le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo a través del salón.

—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

—¡Vamos a entrenar un poco antes de tu batalla! ¡Rápido!

—¡Hey, campeona! Respeta el orden y los contrincantes, ese niño es mío.

—¡Kalm!

Ese grito cortó la paz del dia y atrajo las miradas de todos los que asistieron a la fiesta. Serena lo miró con confusión y enojo. De lejos, no dijo eso de buena manera.

—¿Qué pasó, niño? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo como para irte con ella?- saboreó su provocación.

—¿Miedo?-Gladion asqueaba cada palabra- ¡No eres el campeón, no vales lo mismo!

Ninguno de los dos estaba en sus facultades mentales como para hablar bonito. Inevitablemente Serena se fue cuando ambos muchachos empezaron a sacar sus pokebolas.

Lejos de ser algo amistoso, ambos fueron demasiado lejos.

 _—Es muy pequeño, su cabello es más grande que su rostro. Arceus..._

—¡Kalm! ¡No está permitido las megaevoluciones!

—¡Se cree demasiado, que lo demuestre!

—Emmm...¿ellos se conocen? -la multitud iba murmurando.

—¡Qué lo demuestre! _Es difícil hacerme enojar, pero ya estoy cansado de ti, tu presencia arruinó la mía._

Dicen que las miradas dicen mucho, y ellos no dejaban de verse, hablarse por ellas.

 _—¿¡Te importó tanto como para que estés pensando en mi!?_

 _—¡Serena me está mirando mal!_

 _—Yo no soy la razón por la que ella te ignore._

 _—Eres un mocoso._

 _— Preocúpate por ti._

—¡Qué lo demuestre!

Que lo demuestre. Lo hizo. Cuando entre explosiones, gritos y combinaciones, vio caer a su pokemon, cuando vio una mirada de satisfacción en ese rostro. Cuando las chicas empezaron a gritar y aplaudir con emoción. Cuando Serena corrió hacia él y curó a sus pokemon.

—Serena...

El mismo organizador aplaudió el momento—¡Muy bien, hagan fila! ¡Los siguientes! ¡Los ganadores lucharán con la campeona!

Pero para la campeona fue suficiente.

—Gladion...¿Estás bien?

—Creo que en unos meses voy a ser capaz de derrotarte. Nos vemos.

Gladion no quería darle la cara.

—¡Espera!

—Kalm debe estar esperándote, ¿no tienes amigos muy inteligentes, o sí?

—Él no es malo, de verdad, no se qué le pasó.

—No dije que fuera malo. Adiós.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

—No.

—¡Pero...!

—Un no es un no, Serena.

Serena aguantó su necesidad de perseguirlo. Sintió una punzada de tristeza al verlo irse entre murmullos y felicitaciones por "ser una pequeña máquina asesina". Las palabras de Kalm provocándolo se quedaron en su cabeza, aunque el dueño estaba a su lado.

—¿Serena?

—¡Fuiste muy malo!

Incómodo. Las personas cercanas se fueron por ahí mientras trataban de hacer uso del oído supersonico que no tenían. Kalm se sentó a su lado, con todo lo anterior, aún le apetecía una buena pelea.

—No fui malo, hice lo que cualquier entrenador haría. Además, él me ganó ¿Qué te molesta?

—¿Por qué no te gusta él? -preguntó en voz baja.- ¿Por qué te molesta?

—¡Es que...!

No puede decirle la verdad.

No puede decirle que ve esos ojos verdes y que esa mirada no es la de un chiquillo de trece años, sino la de alguien que desea poder, y que haría cualquier cosa por obtenerlo.

—Es un niño, Serena.

No lo dice.

—Tú no entiendes- lo defendió- su manera de no detenerse ante nada ni nadie es sorprendente. Me encanta eso, que sabe luchar hasta el final.

En el fondo, Serena es igual. Es una pureza que se tiñe de negro. El rosa de sus vestidos y el negro de sus ansias de ganar poder. Poder que no deja de crecer desde que era campeona.

—Serena…

Y la principal razón de que no le agrade es que, de alguna u otra manera, desde que lo conocieron, su relación con Serena empeoró. Se sentía desplazado, un niño lo estaba desplazando de ella y su orgullo lo estaba desesperando.

—Tú... me gustas. Sabes que me gustas.

Serena desvió la vista y se concentró en las batallas. No estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo otra vez.

Y Kalm se quedó en silencio, mirándola.

Lo único que le animaba era saber que Serena jamás abriría la boca sobre sus sentimientos por la verguenza y cierta incomodidad. Y se notaba a kilómetros que Gladion gustaba de Serena, así como también se notaba a kilómetros que nunca lo iba a admitir (más por orgullo que por vergüenza, o al revés)

Pero si algo odiaba más, era ver a Serena triste por él.

Tal vez no debía hacer absolutamente nada para entrometerse.

—¡P-Pero solo tiene trece años!

O mejor no.

* * *

 _ **Hi!**_

 _ **He aquí el ship con el que le soy infiel al Kalosshipping :v**_

 _ **Dudo muchísimo que alguien entre a leer esto. Es decir, el ship es muy... crack. Lo subiré a Wattpad también :3 (super mejorado) La idea original era que todo sea cómico, pero al final terminó así. Wak, yo arruinando siempre la idea original.**_

 _ **Mi headcanon es que ambos pelean siempre, pero Kalm porque está celoso y Gladion para defender su orgullo. Lamento el Gladio OoC, es que estaba inspirada para todos menos para él (? Tengo varios oneshots donde Serena y Gladion desarrollan su relación, aquí lo toqué superficialmente.**_

 _ **Como no existe material de estos dos, me autoproclamo la madre hasta que alguien diga lo contrario xD sería sorprendente que alguien venga y diga ¡Oye, yo formé este ship antes que tú! Ayúdenme a ponerle un nombre mientras tanto :D**_

 _ **Y con este ship hago mi traslado a un nuevo fandom!, comenzaré un año nuevo en tres fandoms y llena de proyectos :D Yey!**_

 _ **Si shippeas a Gladion con Moon/Mizuki/Luna y leíste esto... ay no me odies, solo es un ship D:**_

 _ **Y sobre la Serena del anime: Se podría decir que también la shippeo con Gladion, pero no es taaaaaaan profundo como con la Serena del juego (soy amour pues :v) Tambien ayúdenme a ponerle nombre xD Soy una adicta al cuarteto Gladion-Serena-Ash-Lillie, algún día tendrán fic 7u7**_

 _ **En fin, espero que haya gustado un poco (y si es que entra alguien xD)**_


End file.
